proteinsfandomcom-20200214-history
At2g03140.1/MSA
>gi|15227541|ref|NP_178413.1| 1805 residues, 50 /line CAAX amino terminal protease family protein thaliana --MYSSSSSSSIF---------LQFP-------PARITTASPFILRRS------------ ----------RKRGARFKRQSRNLVLVNSSIFPPP--------FDGSVPL---------- ----------------DSSLAPSLAGIASGLAVYLSSRFFGKSLEKISDKIVD------- ------------------------------DVVVGEWILFTTPTP-----FNRFVLLRCS LLSFDDDS--EKSLSDRLVTEERHFVTL-DSGKIVRDGAV---TDEKTPLEYQRVCITME D---GGVVSLDWPANLDI------------------------------------------ ------REER--G-LDTTVVFIPGTPEGSMEEGVRSFVCEALRR----------GVFPVV MNPRGC-AGSP---LTTPRLFTAGDSDDISTALRF--------LSK------TRP---W- -TTLTAVGRGYGANMLTKYLAEA------------------G-ER----TPLTAAVCIDN PFDLEEITRT----SPYSTSLDQQLTRGLVEILLAN----KELFQGRAK----------- ---A---F-------------------DVGKALCSKS-VREFDKALS--------MVT-- -------YGCE-SIEDFYSSCA-TREVIGEVKVPLLFIQ--NDDVVPP---Y-------- ----TIP--RS---SIAENPFTSLLLCSS-SPNLIDGRT-------VAVSW-CQDLAKID FPMLAMQWLTAVELGLLKGRHPLLEDVDVTVNPSKGLVFSEARAPEK-SIGAKKLVQAAH EKTVNGYHLDPFRETLEDSDMTPNSNLSPETDLEKNVKIDYGSDETENNIVSTRVESIED NESNVEESDRGQVLQTAEVVVSMLDVTMPGTLKAEEKKKVMDAVGRGETVLTALQDAVPE DVREKLTTAVTGILQSGGTKLNLENLK---LPSIAPGLKKAEEEKKETSSAIGQSDSYSP DPKDKSDGLVSGSDETISGSDNSPGGVELEHSPSKVSQRNSDSGKSQPVDNDQDDSPGNH ESHTNEKTSAADDSEMASEAKSDSANQGPIGAEAVTNNDDKVEQGSGVATHQGQVETSKN -DEKGAPIANEKS-----SVADGFEKASDAKNDSTNPQPVGADDITSDGDKVDQGVVLAQ QQRKDETSKSDENAKQSA---TDQNKVTSTDNEGDAGKSSASQPVEKDESNDQSKETKVM QPVSDQTKPA--IQEPNQPNFNVSQAFEALTGMDDSTQVAVNSVFGVLENMISQLDEEKK EGNEVSDEKNLKDEKNLKDAKNVTNEVVSPS----------EEEIPYKRETKSLMPSAKS RDPACSVSETEKCSDNDKVTGV----VIEKQLGRDEFVIGKHSPKILPERKTDSIENSSH DGYLGEELSKEKIAKQLDLDTTTALMLDYYPEEGKWKLLDQQPKRLDDDYYPEEGKWKLL DQQPEYLGNVADNAAASRNTHDNVQVHSLSVDNEETIEPSYVIVDHEQELELSGMHDAAD NQNDGPHKLDEGC--EELEHLINVIVSDSLNVEIQRRMGSAGMRQIESQLSRDIKKVAKT FSYAVVYSEPTWTFKRNSKTSNVPAGKVGKLRGDAIIRAIASAVQEAHFLRQVLPIGVVV GSVLAALRKYFDVST--TTNNAKRDVVPG-----------RRQKYENNGAMASVLPD--- --KVSKETKQNNSS---------IGEMVESGLQSI---NNKSAMVGAVTAALGASAMLVQ HEDPQRGGIMSKS-----SDKDSQQK-ESGQL-DQSSMVGSFAEKAMSIAGPAVPTKETG EVDQDRIVAMLADLGQRGGILSLVGKLALLWGGLRGAMSLTDRLIQFLHMDEWPLLKRAV GFIGMVLVLWSPVVIPLLPTLLQNWSTSNPSRVAELASVVGLYVAVFILVMLWGKRVRKY ENPFKQYGLDLKASNKEKIQEFLKAFAGGITVVLLIQFINAISGAAFLSRPPYFPHSFDA MKWLKGCGQFLLLIIRGFTAATFVVLVEELLFRSWMPAEIAIDLGYHQSIIITGLIFALF QRSLRSIPGFWLLSLALTWARERSQGNLIVPIGLRAGIIASSFILQSGGFLTYNP----S SPVWIAGSRPSQPFSGVVG--LMVSLALALILYPKRSPETKMQKYN >gi|68380126|ref|XP_689131.1| 456 residues, 50 /line PREDICTED: hypothetical protein rerio ------------------MAILWPVAKCFGAASH---------------------YTLLL PRRDSKRPAERCDSKLE--------------EKGESA----------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------AVALICKPSAL-----ANYLLKHCM TFCKS--------------LSIPSWNW-RVSSSLQTVFGALWP--VECPVHFIRDHLQLS D---DGLVALDWAVVGAAHH------------KR-------------------------- -------RRTSSNSTSPVLLIIPNSFGRITRNVLK-LCEAALS------H----GYLPVI FNRRSQ-NGTP---LSTIRLQQFGDPTDLREAVRY--------IRY------RQP---A- -GQIYAVSESTGSGLLLSYLGECG-------------------SSS----YVTAAACLSP IFR---CQSWFESG-PSW-PFHWALLLYQKICLSRY----KTVLGELVHID--------- ------------------------------SVFSSCS-LKEMEEALFCHF-SSKGVPV-- -------EGTG-SWEAYWERND-PLRDIDEVAIPVLCVCSQDDPIRGDP-RT-------- ----TLP--FE---LFENNPHFFLLLTA-CGGHCGFSTSDEG-----PVVWS-HQAL--- -----LEFFRAT------------------------------------------------ -------------TDFFAAEERAKLAARRRGLSGAGKTFRHRSVSTCKRLPVCSHN---- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------I--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------HAIYNWQRSYTR >gi|68468959|ref|XP_721538.1| 425 residues, 50 /line alcohol acyl transferase albicans SC5314 --------------------------------------------------------MGIL GWGFRSNIKIHQSGDEG--------------SATLSLKDKGTIKF--------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------SQFIKQDLP ILDES--------------QKLWLNPL-LFNGTLQTLYYTSMDSSNKFLIYYGRELFTYS D---GGICSLDWVIPKPEDE------------QKFETIRKETLPEGFPRLQPRCRYFTNE EL--AELHQEDSTSEKPIVVIIHGLGGGSHESLIRDFAETIEKKT----S----GWGVVV INSRGC-GRTK---LTSGKLFNAGSTNDIREVLQD--------FKK------RWP---N- -RPIYLVGFSFGGALTANFLGEEG-------------------EKENSESLVKAACTVGC PWDFVDGAYHLQKSWTGKYLLSPALAKFLAKIVTNN----YKELETYAP---DIVNK--- --------------------------ETLKVIKNCKT-LWEFDNNVT--------CKT-- -------TPYK-DAFEYYQELS-PVKKLSQIKTPLLALNSTDDPAVGV------------ ----KLP--IS---QMKANPYFCLVETD-LGGHLGYVQSN-------GEFWC-VELV--- -----EQFFQKF------------------------------------------------ -------------EELV------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------K >gi|71016919|ref|XP_758940.1| 696 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein UM02793.1 maydis 521 ---MSSFLS--------S-------TATLLTRTI---------------------LSPVA PPS-----LFAVNVEYY--------------KSTSSSPNTASSRSSPS------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------IESLLS------------------ATQTLDP AKK----------------PTFKPTPW-LSSGHLQTIYSAVANFSQIDAVEYQRRVFLTP D---GGTIGLDISPPSLAPS------------EQ------------------------DL KT--QAH---PAADGLPTVVCLHGLTGGSHESYVRNCFSHLTKPTSQGGL----GYRAIV INFRGC-ANVP---VTSPQLYSALKIADVRSALLL--------ITK------LYP---S- -SPLVGIGFSLGANVLGCYLGEEG-------------------DNT----PLLGGVIVGT PFDLKAGADQLDYGGFLSQKYSVAMGNNLRRMACKH----KDTLALHPPFRALLDDLYDA PPQPKAELELYKQQVKNGGPL-----QNQRVIIKRGS-LKAADQTLT--------RFVGG LPKPYGEFPFE-SADDYYINGG-CADRVSNVQRPMLCLSAEDDPIVPSQ-IWQKIRAAIA RNPDGTP--LEADAHAEFNENVVLAWTK-AGGHLGWFEGIR------PKRWL-YRPT--- -----SEFIKAL------------------------------------------------ -------------FDQTSEEQQARLRAKSRWAEAQVEA-REVLVELMPKEALPVYT---- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------LPGQGGRSSRWTDTELAPSKSDSQRSNPSGSDTPSRLAEL DRDLQSDKLGAEDSL--------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------LNPSDTGFSANAPPTSSDTQVNDGQ HSTLRLAWLLTHVLKEAPLVHPRHAIYAPYNEPQSSDA---------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------DQRKRLGWQKVTLTMYT------------------ ----------------------------------------------------DRQHPEVG FAELGPETRVAGAGETFRGGIDVPGASMEPKQAGVHASANNVIAGL >gi|71655623|ref|XP_816372.1| 414 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein cruzi strain CL Brener ------------------MFLIFARVSFWVLH-V---------------------VVHVI YIDIPRLQ--------R--------------AFKLMTEEKRTEKIEEK------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------I-------DFLSAGTNTR----CFFSFESF- -------------------ADFCYTSP-PYNGHISTLLCAFR--PPK-PIKYTRQVVDSV D---GNPICLDWFLAEEK------------------------------------------ -----------NSPANGVMIIFPGLASWSQTNYVQHYVWHAHD------R----GFHCCV FNARGM-GDTP---LTRPRLMSASWTGDLRWVTRT--------ELSRTALSLRFG---AT AQNVWGVGFSLGGVVLAKYLHEEG-------------------QNMTKEFPFDAALIINS PLDTLAVSANMMQP-ENA-LYQKNLVGGLIRYAIRH----KDMLKQLPGVNDDGIRK--- --------------------------DPLRFLKRLRT-VNEFDAHIT--------APH-- -------NGFS-NPEEYYAAVN-TLTSLRHCTIPTLCVIARDDPVTGEP-PR-------- ----KEM--RE---LVTANSLVAFLELP-YGGHLGYIGSP-------VEEWR-GDPS--- -----FMELLTC------------------------------------------------ -----------------NICQA-------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------SQGRG >gi|72389304|ref|XP_844947.1| 426 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein, conserved brucei TREU927 ------------------MTSLKEKVLFLLLH-T---------------------LIHIL VIHFWNVV--------R--------------TLVDGIFGKRRRRSRGV------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------I-------EVVAHGNTSK----VFFSLDKV- -------------------EKLFYLSP-PYDGRINTVLCALR--PNW-PISYTREVVNGV D---DNPICLDWLIADTS------------------------------------------ -----------ERDARGILIIVPGLASWSQTNYIQRCVLLAHR------Y----GIHCCV FNCKGL-GDTP---LTTPRMISASWTGDLHKTFST--------ALSREALSRKFG---TA ANNIWGAGFSLGGVIMSKFLKECALQ---------------GVKSQ----PLDAALIINS PLDMEETSRTLNEP-QNA-MYQRKMISNVIQFVTKH----IDVLKNVKEINLKEHDN--- --------------------------DILKFMKSLRS-LQEFDVHIN--------TPH-- -------NGFA-TVKDFYDAVN-VFTSLRHCNIPVLCLVAEDDPVIGSL-PS-------- ----NAF--DD---VASCNKLVAFVKFP-YGGHLGFCRSP-------MEEWN-GEPS--- -----VMEMFIC------------------------------------------------ -----------------DLISSHKHM---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------E--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------EMKEPTEGICLY >gi|74193400|dbj|BAE20655.1| 459 residues, 50 /line unnamed protein product musculus -------------------MPPWAAALALLLA-A---------------------LALLL LRPWKRAVGARTSVRDH--------------EEQEVASGGPADQFSDR------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------REALPGGCSLICKPSALA----QCLLRALRR SAA----------------LEPSPRSW-LSGPHLQTFCHFIL--PVGPGPELAREYLQLA D---DGLVALDWVIGPCARG------------RR-------------------------- -----VT---NPGSHPPVLLVIPNAWGRLTRN-VLGLCLLALE------R----GYYPVI FHRRGH-HGCP---LVSPRLQPFGDPSDLKEAVTY--------IRF------RHP---A- -APLFAVSEGSGSALLLSYLGECG-------------------SSS----YVTGAACISP ---VLRCREWFEAG-LPWP-YERGFLLHQKISLSRY----ASALEDTVDTG--------- ------------------------------KLFRSGS-LREFEETLF--------CHT-- -------KSCPISWDTYWDLND-PLRDVDEAAVPVLCICSADDPVCGPP-EH-------- ----TLP--AE---LFHSNPYFFLLLSH-HGGHCGFLRPE-P-----LPAWS-HEVI--- -----LESFRAL------------------------------------------------ -------------TEFFRMEERMKGLSRRR--TSFLGG-RRRWGGLQKREVSPSSN---- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------L--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------EEIFNWKRSYTR >gi|74732703|sp|Q96SE0|ABHD1_HUMAN 405 residues, 50 /line Abhydrolase domain-containing protein 1 (Lung alpha/beta hydrolase 1) --MLSSFLS--------PQNGTWADTFSLLLALA---------------------VALYL GYYWACVLQRP------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------RLVAGPQFLA------FLEPHCS ITT----------------ETFYPTLW-CFEGRLQSIFQVLL--QSQPLVLYQSDILQTP D---GGQLLLDWAKQPDSSQ------------D--------------------------- ----------PDPTTQPIVLLLPGITGSSQETYVLHLVNQALR------D----GYQAVV FNNRGC-RGEE---LRTHRAFCASNTEDLETVVNH--------IKH------RYP---Q- -APLLAVGISFGGILVLNHLAQAR-------------------QAA----GLVAALTLSA CWDSFETTRSLETP-LNSLLFNQPLTAGLCQLVERN----RKVIEKVVDID--------- ------------------------------FVLQART-IRQFDERYT--------SVA-- -------FGYQ-DCVTYYKAAS-PRTKIDAIRIPVLYLSAADDPFS--P-VC-------- ----ALP--IQ---AAQHSPYVALLITA-RGGHIGFLEGLLP-----WQHWYMSRLL--- -----HQYAKAI------------------------------------------------ -------------FQDP---EGLPDLRAL----------------------LPSED---- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------RNS >gi|111070230|gb|EAT91350.1| 406 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein SNOG_01701 nodorum SN15 --------------------------------------------------------MFDL SWILGHGKT-FYTHHP-------------------------------------------- --------------------SPVPLTTKSA-Q---------------------------- -------------------------------------THPAMRS-T----PPLNAPP--- -------------------------------NHVHSAPTPDPS--DHSTSASISI---QT TPCNPGTYAVDFVVTKEEGE-------------------AATKD---ASLPERTANFTSA EW--DDMNSK--D-TTPMIIALHGLSGGSHEVYLRETLAPLTAS----G------WAACV VNGRGC-ALSK---VTTPQLFNARATWDVRQTIAH--------LRE------LYP---N- -RPLYAVGFSLGANILTNYVGEE------------------G-DK----CMLRAAVACSN PWNLDVCNVELQRTWVGLEIYARTMGANLKKLFVLH----REQILKNEG----------- ---V---D--------------------EDKVMGSRY-LFEFDRHVQ--------CPT-- -------WGYP-TEGAYYRDSE-SVDALLGIS--------------SK---A-------- ----AIP--FE---EFKQNPYAVLCTTN-WGGHLGSFQL-------GGGRW-FATAA--- -----SSFLAKV------------------------------------------------ -------------HEEIDHEASQ------T------------------------------ -------------------------------------KIQETKIDTPGK----------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------K------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ --------YP-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------IYDP------------------- ------------------------------------------------------NNRRLI LPD--------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------A >gi|115386260|ref|XP_001209671.1| 436 residues, 50 /line conserved hypothetical protein terreus NIH2624 ---MAAGDSSGLL---------DLFPVSILLS--------------GL-F-----VMGFL SWMRPTGRVSFYNAKD-------------------------------------------- --------------------NSLRLTKKIG-K---------------------------- -------------------------------------SGSKEQT-T----LADLCRSATP T-------------------KCQLNPFL-FNGHLQTAWTTMKF--DNVPVYYKRRVLQAN TPMLTGHFAVDFVTEPYEVPQ---------DGPRTDPERKYTQP---SGLPERTAFFTEE EF--AALPSD--D-TKPMLVVLHGLSGGSHELYLRHVLHPLIAD----G-----TWEACV VNSRGC-AQTN---ISSGVLYNARATWDVRQAVQW--------LRQ------MFP---N- -RPLFGIGFSLGANILANYLGEE------------------G-DK----CLLKSAVLVAS PWNLEVSSANLQSTSIG-LAYSRVMGSSMKRLFEAH----VDAVSKNPR----------- ---I---N--------------------VEEVRSITY-LHEFDRAVQ--------CAS-- -------WGYP-TEGAYYRDAA-SIDTMLNIRIPFFVVQAEDDPIASA---N-------- ----ALP--WQ---EIKQNPYGVMMTTS-WGGHLGWFEL-------GGDRW-FVKPV--- -----SSPLFIG------------------------------------------------ -------------HEAV------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------- >gi|116206658|ref|XP_001229138.1| 401 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein CHGG_02622 globosum CBS 148.51 -----------------------------------------------------------M DW-FGRAKIA-FTHSP-------------------------------------------- --------------------SPLALQRKDG-T---------------------------- -------------------------------------A-----T-D----LLKVCEASTP T--------------------CQLNPLL-FNGHLQTMWTAVKE--HGPPIYYRRKIFDAD HKTYTGTFTVDFAVDPHA-----------------------DVD---EALPPRTAFFSED DF--AKIGSD--D-SRPMLIVLHGLSGGSHEIYLRHAIAPLVMN----GG----NWDVCV VNARGC-ANSK---VTSGLLFNARATWDVRQFVKW--------AKQ------TFP---N- -RPLFGLGFSLGANILTNYVGEE------------------G-AN----CLLKGAISVAN PFDLEIANKALQRTLLGKQVYSRVMG---------------------------------- -------N--------------------YDRIQNVTWSLTIWP---R--------TVT-- -------WGYP-TENAYYRDAS-STDAILAIRIPFLAISALDDPIAVY---D-------- ----AIP--FQ---EFAHNPYTVLATTS-LGGHISWFKI-------GGGRW-HARPI--- -----CEFLNRM------------------------------------------------ -------------VTEIDLDAIN------P------------------------------ -------------------------------------NANGAHSKTQFV----------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------T-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------EFDP------------------- ------------------------------------------------------VRRKLQ ILS--------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------N >gi|116505665|gb|EAU88560.1| 450 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein CC1G_04266 cinerea okayama7#130 ---MGAVLSTNLK---------ASS----------------------------------- -SGSESNSVI--HFPD-------------------------------------------- --------------------QPTLLPVKNG-D---------------------------- -------------------------------------EEEVQHV-P----LRTLIETHCP SLFR----------------PFKPLWYL-FKCTLYCVFGDFS---KHDRMGYLRRYIKTA D---GGTIGLDFAP---------------------------------------------- -V--DQGSVP--D-DAPVIVVQHGLTGGSYEPYVRAVLSRACKPVSEGGL----GYRAVV INFRGC-AGVP---ITSPLLYSAGHTDDTRHALAY--------IAH------KYP---K- -AHRHGLGFSLGSNVLTRYLGEE------------------R-EA----TRLHSTCALAC PWNLKANNHGLLNSFLGKHVYSKGMGGNLLNLLKKH----AKSLTADPS----------- ---H---YVAIA---------------ALNALQLKNPTLEMFDECFTRIAGG--PAPH-- -------FPFK-NSEEYYIWGS-SDHIVEHITVPFLAINADDDPVVRH------------ -----VP--MD----GKGNGKVVMQLTK-GGGHLGWFEAGDG----RVERW-TTQPV--- -----LEWLKVM------------------------------------------------ -------------GKVVHEHHHS------S------------------------------ ---------------------------------------PKLYIDGEGW----------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------LCEEGRDHIR---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ CKEL--EECH-------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------VVNG------------------- ------------------------------------------------------NGGETG ILQG-------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------L >gi|118362510|ref|XP_001014482.1| 493 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein TTHERM_00523040 thermophila SB210 ---MSKKDLKDIN---------WQSQISELEQQQQQQNSFDSMIPSIQ-K-----LLIWL IYITGFGMV-IFPYFALTLDPKFSIHFWILTGIDFGLFVALLNFKRFVVSGNTLQQNDEI DDKKQDVVSNESLLAFGLGAAIVYPQINSN-F---------------------------- -------------------------------------ELYYSDT-K----LNQFIKNKCN EIKKG---------------YFLPTPYL-GYGILQAIFGSKSQF-RHEKINYEKKYIDFG D---YGELRYDVAK------------------------------------------LQDE TIVPIEKREK--N-KNNCLVILLGITASSQEPYVENMTAEALKE----------GYTVVL YNDRLY-NNYEDKGRIFPREGYYSIEVDFEKTLSQ--------IQK------DFS---G- -YNFYAVGHSFGANTLVKYLGSH------------------K-NN----NPFKGAVSVGN PFDIKQAFATLRPTF------DKYLVESRQTVLKMR----QSLLQNPPP----------- ---H---INI-----------------NLEKALKAVN-TTEFDEHFS--------KHL-- -------YGHK-SIFDYYEDLS-CINQLKNVKIPLLCLNSKDDPCIHH---S-------- ----TIP--FN---ISEINQNVMLLVTK-CGGHVGWFEGIF-----TPKRW-YMKPT--- -----LEFLNAL------------------------------------------------ -------------TDYSCSQL--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------- >gi|118378164|ref|XP_001022258.1| 827 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein TTHERM_00500990 thermophila SB210 -----------------------------------------------------------M DTKFEKQR-LHHFRKQ-------------------------------------------- --------------------ESLKIKPKNYKI---------------------------- -------------------------------------ELKYVEN-E----INQQRVSKLT LLTEN---------------KYSPSPMM-AHSFMQSLYNIRYS--RTLKVNYSRELIKLE D---GGQFSLDWALPINSI----------------------------------------- --TDEEYEPS--P-ETKILFVIHGLTGGSNMNYIKAMIQHAQQN----------GYRCVA FNSRGI--NTE---LSTPVPFNGECLKDLNLALNT--------VKQ------RYP---N- -APIFAVGASYGSNMLLRWAGNM------------------K-EN----NFLTAMAGLAT PYSIVQCVDKMGYVYEG--FFVDRYKAN---CIDPH----KDILKQLKE----------- ---S---HNI-----------------CLKRLAKTKK-LREFHEEIT--------IKL-- -------FGYK-SVEEYFNSSNVQPEQIKNISRPCLLMHSKDDPIVTY---D-------- ----CVP--SD---VLIQNPQIIQAETT-HGAHVCWYTGKTP-----QRVE-LSKFQ--- -----FNQLQIF-----------------------------------QISKNNNHKQKNF IK---------EVNKMRQQESES------F------------------------------ -------------------------------------KQAKVSINSDQNL---------- ------------------------------------------QNQYENL----------- -----------------------------EQEQGIKQKLLLQEEQPPQQI--VIQKD--- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------IQQPAAAPKQRLECLDIYRG---LTMVGMILV--DNMGNSSVIWP LD------------------------------ETEWNGLSTADCVFPSFLFISGM----- -----------------------------------------AITLAIKHNGNKKQQFFRI LERFVKLFVIGVALNAACANYKQQFRIMGV------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ LQRI--AICYFVTSTSYLF------------------------LQN---FAVQ------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------FVLNGVF LLIYIYFMYFFDVPDGCGANNVTPTCNFGRYLDMQIFT---------------------- -----------LNYMMKPSDPEGLFTTL-----------------GALVTTFIGLCYGLA LQEFKS-------QKKRLSCIWFVMSLVLVFIGGICCFLTP------------------- ------------------------------------------------------INKKVW SPSFV-------------------FIVGSMSGAFLNLCFIVVDI---------------- --------YNN--LKLNKALEFLKWLG--------LNPLFVFVAMIWL-EL--------- ---------IMLLNIHFY--------VDGTRYSLWNFISEYVFLGAYINSYVASLAVSIF H--------------------------LLLWIGISYYLYNRKVFIK-------------- ---------------------------------------------L >gi|118400039|ref|XP_001032343.1| 730 residues, 50 /line conserved hypothetical protein thermophila SB210 ---MFSRIAQSYK---------TPS----------------------------------- ---------SYAQFRSGKFKKKMLYGFLIYCGLEF------------------YSRADIN TDLKFKGIMNED------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------NIAAIKNCK SLRQG---------------KYFPTSYL-PNNFLMAVYGAKFD--PAPYVPYEREYIKTK D---GGQLGLDWVPVQ-------------------------------------------- ----SKFSND--E-ERRILIIFHGLTGGSDCNYIKQGALIAQNY----------GFRTVC VNMRGY--NSK---LSSPQMTDFTKNDDILEIIQS--------IQA------KYP---K- -ANLYGLGISMGANYMLKMAGEL------------------K-EK----CLLKSMVSVSN PWDLVKCNEEMNKWY--KKIYNYNIAANFKRNLKQN----LELFENKEK----------- ---E---LGVDLSRINFLCQLFILINQLKEKALETND-TFEFHDAFT--------TKL-- -------CGYN-DVLKMYEQSS-CKDVVQNITVPTLCIQSNNDPICVQ---D-------- ----CVP--TD---KFSKNPNLLLVQTQ-KGSHIDYFTTYKC-----HRVA-FIILT--- -----SLYKEEE-----------------------------------RPKGFQ-DMVK-- GP---------SY-----YLYDQ------H------------------------------ -------------------------------------QNGFESIKQN-DI---------- ------------------------------------------KRRNEAI----------- -----------------------------QRDERTFFVDMLMDRKGIDDL--LIKRY--- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------MNDP---KKNKIFSTKDNEP---IGQMKIIKVNQNSLNNSQVKEG IS------------------------------LIDTRKINQSSIKRVNTSQVQSY----- -----------------------------------------LKQLEYKNRGISIKQSLKL VPNCTSL-IAGVIYSSPQKYQQFPTNMISS------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ SQSLDQQINYFQNNVNQRS------------------------TQT---IKTE------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------TN---------------------- -----------LSPKLLFDGPNPHENIV-----------------FDVSTPFVGKQSRLA NNNTKN-------NVFND------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------------EF DEFKD-------------------FVIEDEVSKRNSQLYESFDQ---------------- --------QNS--QEKSFKNESIKKVQ--------QTQSYLFYCSKQL-E---------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------NWYEYQIQKLC--------------- ---------------------------------------------I >gi|118778868|ref|XP_308926.3| 432 residues, 50 /line ENSANGP00000013379 gambiae str. PEST ---MLSFLYTYLT---------NLP----------------------------------- ---------------RWHLVAIVLVGYLIYYLMEV------------------VK----- ------------------------------RP---------------------------- -------------------------------------ILAVSNG-P----FKKYLRKHIP TLE-N---------------KFWPTFWC-VESRAQTVFASIIRSNIMPLVEYRREVFTLK D---GGEVALDWL----------------------------------------------- -----ETGCD--P-ESPVIIILPGLTGESQAEYIKCLVTAANRI----------GIRTVV FTNRGL-GGVA---LKTPRLYCASNCEDLSEVVKH--------VKQ------SNP---H- -VRIGATGISMGGLILGNYLARH------------------S-DEAK--SILTAAKIISV PWDVHKGCASIEQPIL-NNLLGRHLASSLCRTVSKY----DILRGEEFE----------- ---W-----------------------DMNQVLQSKT-IKQFDSAFT--------SKH-- -------FGYK-DVDSYYTDAT-LHNKLHQIKVPLLCLSAADDPFQPL---D-------- ----AIP--IK---AAAGSSHVAILITA-RGGHIGFLEGWWPA---NKDQY-MGRLF--- -----SQYFSAA-----------------------------------LFDPDNEFYRTAQ LM---------MEH---------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------NLTA------------------- ------------------------------------------------------STSVPG SPTNK-------------------SALGAASAI--------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------RKKSIP-------------- ---------------------------------------------F >gi|119196673|ref|XP_001248940.1| 454 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein CIMG_02711 immitis RS --------------------------------------------------------MGLL SWMLPSGRVA-FHHAP-------------------------------------------- --------------------KSVLLPRKNP-G---------------------------- -------------------------------------PDDSKYI-S----LSELCQAATP S-------------------ICQLNPLL-FNGHLQTAWTVVKNDD--VPVYYKRWRFEAN NPNYSGTFEVDFVVDQYDAA----------------ALSQVEEN---RDLPSRTTFFTEK EF--AALPSE--D-TKPMLVLLHGLSGGSHELYLRHVVAPLLET----------GWEACV LNFRGC-AQSK---VTSSILYNARATWDVRQLVRW--------LRE------KFP---N- -RPLFGIGFSLGANILTNYLGEE------------------A-EK----CQLKAAVICSN PWNLEIGSLALQRTWLGLEVYSKVMGANMKRLFERH----VDAVEKHPR----------- ---V---N--------------------VERVRNIKY-LHEFDRELQ--------APV-- -------WGYP-TETAYYRDAS-SIDSLFAIKIPFFAIQAEDDPISVK---E-------- ----ALP--YL---EIQQTPYGVMCTTT-WGGHLSWFEA-------GGSRW-FTKPV--- -----TGFLNKL------------------------------------------------ -------------ATEIDLESPLKVEDTTP------------------------------ -------------------------------------AAQRIPANPAGE----------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------LYGPTPN------------------------------------ --------------------------------------FQP------------------- ------------------------------------------------------MRRKCK MP---------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------LVNEDD--------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------E >gi|125552452|gb|EAY98161.1| 581 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein OsI_019394 sativa (indica cultivar-group) ---MGNAAAGDSA---------AELLLRAAALVPPAH----------------------- ----------------YALAALLLACAFLYRFLEL------------HLIGD-------- ----------------------LLRGLRGGRV---------------------------- -------------------------------------ALTFHPASH----VYHRVASKCR SLH-G---------------RYLATPWL-ASPHLQTLFLSISG--RPPSFTYRRQLYTVR D---GGTIALDWLLASDCEE--------------------------------EDVGF--- --CDGVISRD--D-STPLVVVIPGLTSDSTAAYVKHLVFSMASK----------GWNVVV GNHRGL-GGIS---ITSDCFYNAGWTEDFREIVNY--------LHQ------KYP---Q- -APLFAVGTSIGANILVKYLGEE------------------G-EG----TPVAGAVSICS PWDLLVTNRFIQRKLV-QRCYDKALAIGLKGYAKLH----QPVLARLA------------ ---------------------------NWEDIRKSRS-IREFDRHAT--------CVV-- -------AKYE-TVDTFYRRCS-SANYISNVSVPLLCISALDDPLCTR---E-------- ----AIP--WD---ECRANKNIVLATAP-NGGHLAFFQGLT-----AGKLW-WVGAV--- -----SEFLLAL------------------------------------------------ -------------HDSPCMHRQKAQEHSLHTSLES------------------------- ----------------------------------SIDKSPYVNFMEDGMV---------- ------------------------------------------TAVTNDD----------- -----------------------------ANNSDSDNPISNEMELRNGMV--GVQQD--- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------GI----- -----------------------------------------ATEIQNECDGNRSQE---- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------------------NVTPA QGPVGS-------QEQPKQNIDKIQDAIAPVKISINQLIRS------------------- ------------------------------------------------------QGRSVW LLTYI------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------AFVTSWPFLGA-------------- ---------------------------------LGFILFRKKFRNSL------------- -----------------------------------PAKR------L >gi|125605820|gb|EAZ44856.1| 1757 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein OsJ_028339 sativa (japonica cultivar-group) --MLPGPACAPPP---------RL--------LPAAAAATFPLILR-------------- -------------------------------RRQRRRHHRHRPR----PCPTLRASLSDL LASIP-----SSLALVGPAAAAAVAAVASSFSSSSSSSYVRNGLPPPSSSPPEPDSGYAA ACGDAA-GDW---------------------------ILFTSPT-P----FNRCVLLRCP SVSFEDGGVLLDGVNERLLTEERHYVNL-SRGSIPAARGGDG---GAGDIFYQRVCIPAE D---GGVIALDWPDNLD------------------------------------------- -----LGKEH--G-LDSTVFIVPGTPEGSMERGIKVFVLDALKN----------GYFPIV MNPRGC-GGSP---LTTPRLFTAADSDDIGTAIRF--------INN------KRP---W- -TTLMGVGWGYGANMLTKYLVEV------------------G-ES----TPLTAAVCVDN PFDLQEATRSFPHHI----ALDRKLTTGLVDILRAN----KELFQGKDK----------- --------DF-----------------NVQKALSSDC-LRDFDGAIS--------MVS-- -------HGFS-TVDDFYAESS-TRLSISYVKIPVLFIQS-DDGTVPL---L-------- ----SVP--RS---SISENPFTSLLLCSCVHSTVFTFE----R---YAVLW-CQNLA--- -----LEWLSAVEFALLKGRHPLIKDVDITINPSKGLAFVEPQANDRKAPNNNNFRQQSQ FILYNSMPHGINGLLLDSAKQHSVSNEKENGQIKDNGDMDRARKDVNE----------EE SEETPEDDEKGHALQSASLVMNMLDATMPGTLDDDQKKKVLVAVEQGETLVKALEEAVPE DVRGKLTTSVTEILQSKRGNFSLDALKRLGWTNGRPNTKTAVQEKIKDS----------- -----------------------------DHESGLKDAKMHDQNKSASAIGDVDQKDGNL TSNDNSSGEGIESSQ-----GKPSQTSGPVGA----------------VTEMGTEQIQPN RSEKSTPGINESSEDHQHKTDQGTETAPKQV----------SDDLSPSEKKNSDDQSPGE KKVSDDQS----TANLNG---APRERVQSADATAE---SPQVHVVEKDGDAVRASEDKAT HNVTDQSMQVSKTEEPKPPPVNVTQALDALTGFDDSTQMAVNSVFGVIENMIDQFEKQHE SENGDKSDGSTDEASVNKTESQVTGDMNNESSGKSINPSSYQPENSISGKGDSIMSEDRM IGEINSN--LSIISSAKEKIGNYERNIIENYVDADVAKQGSGLPDYLLNIAVNSYLKAQY AMYLHEFLSTQLQLKPPDSNSATDLFLD--PHEGKWKIADQMDSEHD------------Y NSKSDKDGNYTKNIGISGSSRDQFR-------TENVIDTPYLVLSH---YPVSRDKKSNE LKQTVATKLPDIALRETLTSFIRDELENALKIEVGRKVGITNTEQLERNLAHDVERLAAQ VSRAVVLDCELYS--AACVERNPTTVKFGTTHGENVIEAVSNAIQQSHDLRNILPVGVIV GVILASLRNYFHVDISKHDKHTKTIVKSGVLSEDPDFKNSYLKKEESTDDASSKTEETTN NASLQKEEKANDSSKNAENADNPIEKTVAPKGQEIRRSEGQGMMVGAVTAALGASAFVAH HQQLHSVFIFQQKKVEKHDNMDSTRPDETAQEKSQNNLVTSLAEKAMSVASPVVPTKGDG EVDQERLVAILAELGQKGGALRFVGKIALLWGGIRGAMSLTDRLISFLRISERPLFQRIM GFSFMVFVLWSPVVIPLLPTLVQSWTISSSTGIVGYACIVGLYVSIMILVILWGKRIRGY ENPVEQYGMNL--ASVSRVQEFLQGLAGGITVVGLVHSVSILLGFAAL-RAGSYSFVTRP LDLLKSSSNVLLLALRGFVTATSIAVVEEVVFRSWLPEEVAVDLGYYSAILISGVAFSLI HRSLPSVPGFLLLSLVLFGLKQRTQGKLAAPIGLRSGIMTASYLIQTSGIIQSKPVVTFQ SGIVSSIDYKVERTNQVVGYALVENIEAGTFSILPSSLQ------T >gi|134063961|emb|CAM40151.1| 426 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein, conserved braziliensis --MSGG---------------------------PSASGAVAPLLCR-------------- ------------VPFSSKVKFLCLHLFCSLVV---------------------------- -------------------DPVLRLTRFFSRV---------------------------- -------------------------------------WLGRDTTTAVYGSPQAKAFFSLG RVDKV---------------SYSDPP---YSGHVSTILCALRPHR---NIAYERMTHPGA D---GNPIYLDWLH---------------------------------------------- ------TDAR--S-AKGVFLIIPGLASSSNTNYIEHFVWFASVN----------HFHCGV FNSRGM-GNSP---IETPRLMSAAWTDDLRTALLDGPFSRAAIEKR------CGA---G- -ISIIAVGFSLGGVILSKYVGEECLA---------------G-RE----VVVDAAMVVNA PLNCLHSHRVMSRSI-SKTLYQPRMAGGLVAYARRH----SKVLKDLPG----------- ---L---S----PDVRAAF----TLGRLEEVMAHVKT-VHDFDRLIT--------APT-- -------LGFA-TPEDYYHHVS-PVEWLPHFSVPVLCIGAADDPVTGE---L-------- ----PMTNLAS---IMSCNPNVALLVMP-YGGHLGYIRS-------VWDEW-AGKET--- -----AMEKIIY------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------EVAAAIV PR---------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------R >gi|134106585|ref|XP_778303.1| 573 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein CNBA3030 neoformans var. neoformans B-3501A --MHRRSLRPYLR---------YPFPVTQHLS--------------FR-S-----VHHFY SYRE----INEKNEKPIKYSHTPTIHFSLYCNIHSPLPVHSHPHS--------------- --------------------------------STDTNEHTVHRSMDPAFHPPFPLSNLYQ TLPFGT-CCAILILWAVHHILCQRYAPITITGPTRREEVGAHGET-----TEELVHKWCK SLK-E---------------GFTASWWL-PNGHAQTIYSGLADFSMDDHVTYQRQLLRLP D---GGTIGVDVYPPL-------------------------------------------- -----TTELA--D-DAPVIVVNHGLTGGSHESYVRNLVVWLTKPIAEGGL----GGRAAV VNFRGC-ASTP---LTSPHLYCSGNTIDNHTATTY--------LAS------LFP---D- -APLLGVGFSLGAAVMTRYLGEQ------------------G-DK----SRLRAAVVLYC PLELKAMSAKLDSAHLFPRLYSLTMARKILKSISPH----LLPPSPLSS----------- PSSP---LHVNIPEILSLSSS--VKYKWTLRASKVTE-LVVTKVGGS--------APC-- -------FPFE-GMDQFLEWAC-PSGWIGRIKRPTLAISALDDPIVSG---D-------- ----CLP--YS---AVRASSHMILAGVA-QGGHLGSFDSPSPFGPDRHRRW-HVRPT--- -----IEFLRGV------------------------------------------------ -------------IKDLPKSASE------------------------------------- ------------------------------------QKLGRVQVEERED----------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------GWSWVGEVGWKLVGEEEEC---------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------GWVGNGICESEMDGAGAS------------V >gi|145350697|ref|XP_001419736.1| 402 residues, 50 /line predicted protein lucimarinus CCE9901 ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------MAVAATACAAWCALGSARETSEVRVTARRTK-----RNAYVLDKCG AILER---------------GYDAVAWL-KNRHASTILSSLLR--RDLNVAYQREVLAMP D---GGHATLDWPMSSALVR--------------------------------RRL----- --AVHHARIA--A-DAPVLVLMSGIAGGSHDKYLKHFLKRARAR----------GFRCVA FNCRGT-SESP---LTTPQFYSASYTGDIRHVVNT--------LRE------RYP---D- -APLFAIGWSLGANILTNFLGEE------------------G-EN----AKVTGAAALCN PFDLNACDTALESGFF-GKVYSQAMAKNMRKLFAPH----ENLFAGLPK----------- ---Y-----------------------NPELVKAAKT-VRDFDEAIT--------RVT-- -------FGFP-SVDAYYEYSG-SKNKIGDVRVPLMTVQARDDPIAIA---D-------- ----SIP--RA---IIEENPNVILLETE-SGGHLGWEAGPEAP---FGAPW-PDAVV--- -----MQFFEAL------------------------------------------------ -------------LELKK------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------SPNAKVETDTKVD--P----------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------VPA------R >gi|146079860|ref|XP_001463885.1| 472 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein, conserved infantum JPCM5 -MRFTDRVSFAVK---------------------------------HV-A-----VHVFF YWL-----------------PRLVFGALSRWPRWL------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------VSRLTRGKLVAEPPDEREVTLIANEKDPYRLRR--RFGLP LTGQP---------------PLRYHAPL-YNGHIHTILAAMR---SGPRVPYERELVESY E---GQHVNMDYLYPPPSSDP---------TS----------ST---PATAATSPFAGST GS--AKGRAP--Q-AKGLIFIVPGLLNASTTNYVRHFAVKSVEA----------GFAVCV LNSRGM-GTTP---LEVPRLFSATFTEDIRYCLHH-YLQQKQV-QE------RLGTPRP- -VPLIAVGFSLGGVTLIKYLGEQGMAAAENELRSNLPPNSAA-PD----TPVSALVTVTC PYDLIEADR-MSATLLYRCLYEKSFAVGLRKYAKHN----REMLAKLPN----------- --------------VDSKM----LFEGPSPVIDRLTS-IRAFDKYIN--------ASH-- -------NGFN-SPQEYYAAAQ-PLLWLPRCRTPILCIGDRNDVVAGGFVPD-------- ----ASW--RA---LVSENPYTVYVCYP-VGGHLGFLGT-------PAAEW-R------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------GDASEAEH-------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------LVLRAATKFC E----------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------T------T >gi|148230372|ref|NP_001080501.1| 411 residues, 50 /line abhydrolase domain containing 3 laevis ---MPLQQTSI----------------------QNWTLSLSPVLLG-------------- ----------------------VASAYVWFYRSYI------------------CKKPRL- ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------VSDLP-----FQLFLERYCP IVK-E---------------KFRPTMWC-FGGRIQTILRVILL--SKPPVSYRKEILKTT D---GGQISLDWVDNNES------------------------------------------ ----SQFPGA--S-LRPTVIFLPGLTGNSRQSYILHLVHQASRD----------GYRSVV FNNRGF-GGEE---LLTPRTFCAANTDDLSAVVSH--------VHR------QFP---D- -APVLAVGVSLGGMMLLNYLAAQ------------------G-SS----VPLWAALCFST PWNVFESTRSLEEPL-NYLLFNYSLNKSLRRATEQH----RHVIGKAV------------ ---------------------------NVDHILQSRS-IREFDERYT--------SVV-- -------WGFP-SCDDYYTQAS-PDFKLSHIRTPVLCLNAADDPFSPS---A-------- ----AIP--VS---KASSNPHVALLIPA-HGGHIGFLEGLLP----THQRY-MDRVF--- -----QQFVGAI------------------------------------------------ -------------LDHRDELNLGENHQYP------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------KTPNWQREPQWK---------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------I >gi|15240586|ref|NP_199806.1| 537 residues, 50 /line embryogenesis-associated protein-related thaliana --MNCAITEDDLI-------SPYLIIFKSLLLIPISH----------------------- ----------------YLIFFFLTILLFLYFFLEI------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------HFPKADPISLTFNPNSD----FCKFIVSKCR LLH-G---------------RYFPTFWL-SSPHLQTAFLTLFG--KSPPFSYKRILYQAT D---GGTIALDWLMHSDVVEG-----------------------------------ISQV --VNASNPGT--D-RTPIAIIVPGLTSDSSAAYIKHIAFRLAKE----------GWNVVV QNHRGL-GGIS---LTSDCVYTAGWTEDLRKVIAH--------IHS------QFP---E- -APLFAVGTSIGANVLVKYLGED------------------G-PN----TPLIGATAVCS PWDLLICDRFINRKLV-QKVYDRMLTIGLQGYAQLH----HSIISRIA------------ ---------------------------DWEGIKKSRS-VREFDNYAT--------RLV-- -------AKFE-TTDTYYRRSS-SSQYVENVAVPLLCISALDDPVCTR---E-------- ----AIP--WD---ECRANKNIVLATTT-HGGHLAYYEGLT-----ASSMW-WTRVV--- -----HEYFEVL------------------------------------------------ -------------LSSPFADRRHKIIPEPL------------------------------ --------------------------------GSSIDQGPFVDAGEHGMV---------- ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------AAASEVDTTRADA EPEDNAQ----------------------------------------------------- --------IYVKTSNHLHK----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------DNNPQVYNNILGPL------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------KKRVDQLSRY------------------- ------------------------------------------------------SRKSIW LLAYIA------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------IVTTWPLVGP-------------- ---------------------------------ALLFSIKRRFRKLV------------- --------------------------------------------EK >gi|21593159|gb|AAM65108.1| 408 residues, 50 /line putative LEA protein thaliana -----MARVAFA-------------------------TSSPPLISSVRTL---------- -----RRHFS-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------VFAAANPEMSRPSH--------------------HSS LEVIG-------------------------------------------GGSDRFLPALKD SLAK----------------PYNAFPLIGFNRHVETIYAAFFR--SVPFVRLRRECLRTK D---NGSVALDWVAGED------------------------------------------- ------RHFP--P-DSPILILLPGLTGGSQDSYVRHMLLRAQSK----------KWRCVV FNSRGC-GDSP---VTTPQFYSASFLGDIGEVIDH--------VVD------KFP---K- -ANLYAAGWSLGGNILVNYLGQE------------------S-HN----CPLTAAVSLCN PFDLVIADEDFHKGF--NNVYDKALSKSLRRIFSKH----SLLFEDIGG----------- --------EF-----------------NIPLAANAET-VRDFDDGLT--------RVS-- -------FGFK-SVDEYYSKSS-SSKAIKHVRIPLLCIQAANDPIAPE---R-------- ----GIP--RD---DIKSNPNCVLIVTP-RGGHLGWVAGEEAP---NGAPW-TDQVV--- -----MEFLQHV------------------------------------------------ -------------ENRETINGERSF----------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------------------EDVH--- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------DQIQV >gi|49388448|dbj|BAD25578.1| 469 residues, 50 /line putative late embryonic abundant protein EMB8 sativa (japonica cultivar-group) -------MAAPP-------------------------TPSSPLVASTRRF-----VAPRL RSLLPAAAVS-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------MSSTSSSSISAPSNGRPVSGGAGEQRPPPSPLLPHES LEVA---------------------------------------------GARCGLLAGFD SLRR----------------PYRAFPIVASNRHVETIFAAFAR--SLPAVALRRECLRTP D---DGAVALDWVSGDD------------------------------------------- ------RALP--R-DAPVLILLPGLTGGSDDTYVRHMLLRARNK----------GWRVVV FNSRGC-AGSP---VTTAKFYSASFTGDLRQVVDH--------VLG------RFP---Q- -SNVYAVGWSLGANILVRYLGEE------------------T-DK----CVLSGAVSLCN PFDLVIADEDFHKGF--NNVYDRALAKALRNIFKKH----ALLFEGLEG----------- --------EY-----------------NIPKAANARS-VRDFDEGLT--------RVS-- -------FGFK-SVDDYYSNSS-SSDSIKNVSIPLLCIQADNDPIAPS---R-------- ----GIP--RE---DIKANPNCLLIVTP-QGGHLGWVAGEDAP---FGCPW-TDPII--- -----MEFLEYV------------------------------------------------ -------------HNEKNSSTKGSISYEQ------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------QSVTQTSAPDVSVHACLVHIVVRSRCSTVLQDDRF--- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------YVIEL >gi|23397663|ref|NP_612213.2| 409 residues, 50 /line alpha/beta hydrolase domain containing protein 3 sapiens ---MQRLAMDLRM-------LSRELSLYLEHQVRVGFFGS-------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------GVGLSLILGFSVAYAFYYLSSIAKKPQLVTGGES-----FSRFLQDHCP VVT-E---------------TYYPTVWC-WEGRGQTLLRPFIT--SKPPVQYRNELIKTA D---GGQISLDWFDNDNS------------------------------------------ ----TCYMDA--S-TRPTILLLPGLTGTSKESYILHMIHLSEEL----------GYRCVV FNNRGV-AGEN---LLTPRTYCCANTEDLETVIHH--------VHS------LYP---S- -APFLAAGVSMGGMLLLNYLGKI------------------G-SK----TPLMAAATFSV GWNTFACSESLEKPL-NWLLFNYYLTTCLQSSVNKH----RHMFVKQV------------ ---------------------------DMDHVMKAKS-IREFDKRFT--------SVM-- -------FGYQ-TIDDYYTDAS-PSPRLKSVGIPVLCLNSVDDVFSPS---H-------- ----AIP--IE---TAKQNPNVALVLTS-YGGHIGFLEGIWP----RQSTY-MDRVF--- -----KQFVQAM------------------------------------------------ -------------VEHGHELS--------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------- >gi|2501572|sp|Q40863|EMB8_PICGL 457 residues, 50 /line Embryogenesis-associated protein EMB8 --MAISSR----------------------------------------SV-----GMTEI HCNFPQNPFR-------------------------------------------------- -----------------------RISRRISQFRAGFPDKKPAAGACEEQDELT------- ----------------------SGSAARIQRRDKQLPEII---------GSDRELMSKLT TLGR----------------PYRHFPFM-GNRHVETIFASFFR--SWPVIKSRRECLRME D---GGTVELDWPLEGEDAE---------------------------------------- ---LWNGELP--V-NSPVLILLPGLTGGSDDSYVKHMLLRARKH----------GWHSVV FNSRGC-ADSP---VTTPQFYSASFTKDLCQVVKH--------VAV------RFS---E- -SNIYAVGWSLGANILVRYLGEV------------------A-GN----CPLSGAVSLCN PFNLVIADEDFHKGLGFNNVYDKALARGLRQIFPKH----TRLFEGIEG----------- --------EY-----------------NIPTVAKARS-VRDFDGGLT--------RVS-- -------FGFQ-SVGDYYSNSS-SSLSIKYVQTSLLCIQASNDPIAPS---R-------- ----GIP--WE---DIKENPNCLLVVTP-NGGHLGWVAGDDAP---FGAPW-TDPLV--- -----MEYLEVL------------------------------------------------ -------------EKNQIEKPLRRT---------------------IDDVHTPRVD---- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------SVHTRETNNYKSPIENV----- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------N >gi|41053893|ref|NP_957208.1| 432 residues, 50 /line abhydrolase domain containing 2 rerio ---MNTHESEVYT-------V---------------APEMPAMFDGMKL----------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------AAVATVLYVIVRCLNLKSPTAPPDLTFQDTT-----LNHFLLKSCP ILTKE---------------YIPPLLWG-KSGHLQTALYGKLGRVSSPHPFGLRKYLPMQ D---GATATFDLFEPLA------------------------------------------- ------DHQS--G-EDVTMVICPGIGNHSEKHYIRTFVDHSQKQ----------GYRCAV LNHLGALPNIE---LTSPRMFTYGCTWEFAAMVGF--------IKK------TYP---Q- -SKLIVVGFSLGGNIVCKFLGEN------------------R-TNQE---RVLCCVSVCQ GYSALRAQETFLQWDQCRRFYNFLMADNMKKIILSH----RGVLFGVGS----------- --KM---VDS-----------------ELSRLYTATS-LMQIDDNIM--------RKF-- -------HGHN-SLKEYYEKES-CVHYIHNINVPLLLVNSVDDPLVHNSL-L-------- ----TIP--RT---LAEKKENVVFALTL-HGGHLGFFEGAVL--FPQPLTW-MDKVI--- -----VDYATAM------------------------------------------------ -------------CQWEKQKPPCQ------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------------------SKDAQSNQ TTCQENT--------------------------------------S >gi|42562518|ref|NP_174694.2| 530 residues, 50 /line esterase/lipase/thioesterase family protein thaliana ---MEEEDLILSP-------SPYDLLFQALTLIPIRH----------------------- ----------------YLIALFVLCTIFFYNFVEF------------HFLGDA------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------ILRYFRCRVNLIYNPDSP----LYHGVVSRCQ ILH-G---------------RYVATPWL-ASPHIQTCFLNFHG--LPPVFTYTRQLFLTS D---GGTIALDWLTNSDVLDG------------------------------------SLH N--KSEITKE--D-TTPIAVVIPGLTSDSSSAYLKHLAYDTAKT----------GWNVVI SNHRGL-GGVS---VTSDCFYNAGWTDDIRVVLDY--------LQH------KYP---R- -APLFAIGTSIGANVLVKYLGEE------------------G-EK----TPLRGAVAICS PWDLLIGDRFICRTL-KQKLYDKALTIGLQGYAQLH----EPQFLRLA------------ ---------------------------NWEGIKKSRS-IRDFDNHAT--------CLV-- -------GKFE-TVDTYYRKSS-STQYVGNVAVPLLCISALDDPLCTK---E-------- ----AIP--WD---ECRANKNIVLATTN-HGGHLAFFEGLT-----GSSLW-WVRAT--- -----NEFLGVL------------------------------------------------ -------------SCSPYMHIQKIVDKRSSGS---------------------------- -----------------------------GKQEPSINQGPYLNIAEDGLV---------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------AAVKYEQDTN KTTLKQRGR--------------------------------------------------- ------------------------KPEEDVTKKSFKELCRQ------------------- ------------------------------------------------------TKQSVW WLGYIG------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------MVTSFPLLGM-------------- ---------------------------------LLNYIFRKKQRPTT------------- ------------------------------------------TSTS >gi|45185426|ref|NP_983143.1| 450 residues, 50 /line ABR194Cp gossypii ATCC 10895 -----MGLPT----------------------------------------------FAPR SWGYRGT-ITHRPHEE-------------------------------------------- --------------------GLVKLPLKDK------------------------------ ---------------------------------------EKEPVT-----LSDLLNEHVP ELKDG--------------ARFYLHPYL-YNGILQTMYLYGADFSQQYKPFYGREIVSYS D---GGVSTADWAMREWDDLYA---APEGYNKEKFDADAAKTHPENWPRLQPNTRFLDEE EL--AKI-PK--D-TRPLIVVAHGLAGGSHENIIRALVTELLSV---GNG----QFNVVV LNSRGC-ARSK---IANKKLFSAFHTMDIREFINR--------EHA------RQP---E- -RKIYGLGFSFGSVIFGNYLGEE------------------G-DK----SPLSGAVCCAG PWDMFASSKMLNDDFWISRLFGKNLVKHLSRLLHVN----RKELEYDGS----------- --KG---DDVEDASPTNPAS-HIFTKENLARASTMAC-TRDFDNFFT--------APA-- -------LGFK-NANDYYKAAS-PVNIVGKIRVPTLLINALDDPMVGAE--G-------- ----FLP--IE---KLRSNKHILLCTTD-IGGHLAYLDK-------NYTPW-MAGRV--- -----AEFLSKM------------------------------------------------ -------------DTLV------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------A >gi|45185835|ref|NP_983551.1| 455 residues, 50 /line ACR149Cp gossypii ATCC 10895 --------------------------------------------------------MGVL AWLPFCNEVR-HTVPE-------------------------------------------- --------------------QPLKFRDKEQ------------------------------ ----------------------------------------QGSMT-----MLELIEKYVP EFQDR--------------ATQLFHPVL-PTGHLQTIFASLRNFETVDVVYYERMMLSYH D---GGVGALDFATSAASLE-------------HFQDLPNEVPPHQHRALTDRYRYLTAK EI--DELASN--D-AKPMLIVMHGLTGGSDEGYVRAIVNRARDV-----Y----GFEACV LNSRGC-AQSS---ITTPSLYNGAWTDDIRHCVKV--------LRG------MYP---Q- -RKFYLVGVSLGASMATNYLGQE------------------Q-NS----SDIECAAVLGN PWDLTSGAYNLSKGLLSRYVYSPALRKNCVQVLKSN----IRQLRLDPY----------- -----------------------MKKQYDEKLNSLQT-IEDFDNEFT--------AKM-- -------FGFN-TSYEYYRHAS-SVNRLPQVRTPLLAINALDDPIVGS---E-------- ----ALP--RR---EVAINPYVVLLETS-KGGHIGWFDY-------KGSRW-YVDPL--- -----CRFFYAF------------------------------------------------ -------------HREITKKNMIP------------------------------------ -------------------------------------DLDGVVLPHPHK----------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------FEKDRLVNPLVREWDTGRQGS------------S >gi|4586632|dbj|BAA76441.1| 451 residues, 50 /line alcohol acyl transferase cerevisiae ---MSEVSKWPA--------------------------------------------INPF HWGYNGT-VSHIVGEN-------------------------------------------- --------------------GSIKLHLKDN------------------------------ ----------------------------------------KEQVD-----FDEFANKYVP TLKNG--------------AQFKLSPYL-FTGILQTLYLGAADFSKKFPVFYGREIVKFS D---GGVCTADWLIDSWKKDYEFDQSTTSFDKKKFDEDEKATHPEGWPRLQPRTRYLKDN EL--EELR-E--V-DLPLVVILHGLAGGSHEPIIRSLAENLSRS-----G----RFQVVV LNTRGC-ARSK---ITTRNLFTAYNTMDIREFLQR--------EKQ------RHP---D- -RKLYAVGCSFGATMLANYLGEE------------------G-DK----SPLSAAATLCN PWDLLLSAIRMSQDWWSRTLFSKNIAQFLTRTVQVN----MGELGVPNG----------- ---S---LPDHPPTVKNPSF-YMFTPENLIKAKSFKS-TREFDEVYT--------APA-- -------LGFP-NAMEYYKAAS-SINRVDTIRVPTLVINSRDDPVVGPD----------- -----QP--YS---IVEKNPRILYCRTD-LGGHLAYLDK-------DNNSW-ATKAI--- -----AEFFTKF------------------------------------------------ -------------DELV------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------V >gi|50287413|ref|XP_446136.1| 443 residues, 50 /line unnamed protein product glabrata --------------------------------------------------------MVGY YWLNSL-EVTQVTPDH-------------------------------------------- ---------------------AAKIN---------------------------------- --------------------------------------VGGSSTT-----IPEFIDKNIP ELANG--------------ATDTLSPLL-FNGHLQTAYTALASFESIDQVNYKRIMLKYP D---GGVGALDFAMKEPDNK------TEYVPEGQTPLDAL------NSHMPGRFYTYMDP ND--ARLRSN--D-SKPLLIALHGLTGGSHESYVRSMVRTLQNK-----Y----DFEACV LNSRGC-CNSA---ITTAQLYNGGWTNDIRHCVKE--------LRE------MYP---N- -RKFYMIGFSLGASILTNYLGEQ------------------G-DK----SDIELAIAFGT PFDLSHSAKCISESRIGSRVYSPKLTQNLLRLVKSH----EEELTKNEK----------- -----------------------FRIKYESYAANLKS-VTRFDDLFT--------GPM-- -------FGYR-DAEDYYQNSS-SYKRLLGIRTPYIAINSADDPIVGY---Q-------- ----ALH--EN---MFRANPYTTLIRTS-IGGHIAWFKDM------KGDRW-YTEPA--- -----CKLIADY------------------------------------------------ -------------HSKIVSQDHAI------------------------------------ -------------------------------------NVNINDLPKES------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------IEPVKTTYRDD----- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------L >gi|50294414|ref|XP_449618.1| 453 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein CAGL0M06237g glabrata CBS138 ----MSVNTWPL--------------------------------------------INPF NWGYNGT-IKHVTHDE-------------------------------------------- --------------------GTVKLQLKNG------------------------------ ----------------------------------------EEPLQ-----FEEFLNKYVP ELKND--------------AKFKLNPAL-FTGILQTMYLGSADYSREFQVFYGREIVKFS D---GGVCTVDYVMKDWENEYKLNETTKKFDVEKFKQDEADTHAEGWPRLQPRTRYLRDN EL--QEVH-S--D-DRPLVLVLHGLAGGSHEPVIRSLTQQLSRI---GGG----KFQVAV LNSRGC-ARSK---ITTRSLFTAFHTGDTREFLQR--------VRN------HHP---N- -KKIYAVGFSFGATMLANYLGEE------------------G-EN----TPLSAACTLSN PWDMVMSSVKTSNDWWSKNLFSANITQFLVRLVKVN----MGELEVPEG----------- ---T---EPDHPPTVKNPSY-YNFTKSNLQKAFKFKT-IADFDSTYT--------APC-- -------LGFK-SAMDYYKSAS-SINRLPNIKIPLLSINARDDPVVGP---E-------- ----GVP--FD---LMKQNPHVVHCETD-IGGHLAYLDL-------EWKPW-VTKEI--- -----AQYFNVF------------------------------------------------ -------------DDHV------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------E >gi|50306715|ref|XP_453331.1| 440 residues, 50 /line unnamed protein product lactis -------------------------------------------------M-----VLGEL YSLLPWVQTVQQFLPD-------------------------------------------- --------------------ELLQFNSEPG------------------------------ --------------------------------------KTAKSVS-----IKSLIDKYAP EFQHN--------------SKCVIPPFL-CSGHMQTIFASMFTFESKHLVYYKRYILNYP D---GGEGALDVCVPQSLWKE-----TGYVPK------------NQRNQLLPRYTYFDAD E----KFGSS--D-TKPMLIILHGLTGGSNESYVRSLVDTITNE-----Y----NFEACV LNSRGC-CQSS---ITTPFLYCGLWTDDVRFCVKE--------LRN------KFP---N- -RKFFLCGVSLGASMTANYLGQE------------------S-DQ----SDVELGVVLGN PWDLTASSYHLERNLIGKYAYTPALAKNLVKLTTSH----LDVLKQNPE----------- -----------------------MARMYADHLHEVKT-VEEFDNFFT--------ARM-- -------FGFN-TSFEYYRHGT-SSNRLNKLRTPLLILNALDDPIVGC---E-------- ----ALP--YR---EVQSNPYTLMLTTT-RGGHIGWFDM-------NLDRW-YVKPL--- -----CRLLHKF------------------------------------------------ -------------YTDISMQGLAP------------------------------------ -------------------------------------DLKSVDLPKEN------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------KFKN--------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -----------------------------------------DRIIR >gi|50415370|gb|AAH78041.1| 500 residues, 50 /line ABHD3 protein laevis ---AAGSSAQNHF-------WTL--------------------------R-----FLGAQ RSLGYRGCEHPEVQHP------EVQHPEIQHSEIQ---------------------HSEI KHPEIQHPEIQHSEIKHPEVQHPEIQHSEIQHSEIKHPEIKHPEVKHPEDLCGAFSPVIM ETPEGTTGCWSPSLPSFLLGVTAAILGYYWMCMCKKPTI-VSCKP-----LRLLLEQYCP VVS-E---------------KFYPTIWC-FEGRMQTALWIH--FVRKPIMSYRNEVIAAE D---GGQLSLDWKDNEES------------------------------------------ ----SQFPDG--A-TRPIAIILPGLNGNSQKIYILNLAKAAMEV----------GYRAVV INNRGF-GGEQ---VLTPKTLCVGYTLDMRTVVCH--------LKS------IYP---E- -APLVAVGSSLGAVILLNYLADY------------------G-AS----SHLQAAVSLSP LWNLFQSDISLSKPL-NHWLLHKTIIQGVKKTMRRY----YSVISQKV------------ ---------------------------DVDHVLESQT-LREYDERYT--------APA-- -------YDYQ-SCDEYYRKAS-PDHRLGKIQTPVLCLCSLDDPFSPS---D-------- ----AIP--LA---EVSSNPNVALLITT-HGGHIGFLEDLVP----NHQRY-MDRVF--- -----QQFVVAV------------------------------------------------ -------------LDHYRQ----------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------T >gi|50547211|ref|XP_501075.1| 480 residues, 50 /line hypothetical protein lipolytica --MNPTIERSARL-------ADYVWSFLGAHKVVVGL------------------FLAAY FIFKSRDHVK-ITKPR-------------------------------------------- --------------------KPLELHLKNG------------------------------ ------------------------------------------KTE-----SLDALIQQVP GLKNG--------------DTLWYNPLK-ILNHVQTIMASQNDLHGTDLVYYARRMVDFD D---GVQIAADYVVPAPKTPE---------EKAAWKKGLEYKPEENTPKFPVRTRYKQPQ EV--ELDHSD--D-SKPMLILLHGLTGGSYESYVRAVVAKITSQYNASADGTLVDFECVV MNTRGC-ARTT---IKTPELFNGCWTEDVRRFVKD--------MRK------RYP---N- -RRFYMVGFSLGASILANYLGQE------------------A-ED----IDIEAACVVAN PWDLCASYYALRSSWSGRHLYNPQMAKNLLRMLRNH----REVMKRNPI----------- --------------------------YDESLTKQVKS-IVDFDNLFT--------APM-- -------FGFD-TATDYYRHGS-SCNRIMNIRVPTLILHALDDPVAPG---F-------- ----QLP--YH---EIKRNPYTVMAATN-HGGHIGWFHWG------KDKRW-FPSKI--- -----AGFFSQF------------------------------------------------ -------------EKEVDHTK--------------------------------------- -------------------------------------DNNTKVERLER------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------------------------------------RWENDRL--- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ----------------------------------------RAVRYD >gi|58260734|ref|XP_567777.1| 567 residues, 50 /line lipid metabolism-related protein neoformans var. neoformans JEC21 MLSLKESKKSKPSKEHPAATKAQGTTFSAILSAIYYYTLGALFSNISNSVYSLVGSLGMA RWA----RDIVRIVPS-------------------------------------------- --------------------KPGIVKLRSSLGSG-------------------------- -----------------------------------GAKTGKGNKN-----LTEWINESVP SLM----------------GRFTPAAWL-PNGHLQTLFTAAGDFTKVDKVHYIRTYLRLP D---GGTLGIDATPENH------------------------------------------- ------DGLP--A-DAPTVVVCHGLTGGSHESYVRNILAWVAKPKEDGGL----GGRGVV VNFRGC-AGVP---VTSCQLYSAGTTMDLALALHF--------IRN------RHP---S- -SPLIGIGFSLGASIISRYLGEY------------------G-YS----SILSAGVVLGC PWDLTAMSHKLENDWFTARVYSSTLGRNVLRLFFKAFDQNPAVFEA-------------- PDSP---IREYIEELKAERKN----------QGTQSR-LRRIDDLLVSKIGGPRGIGA-- -------WPFP-SAKEYYDWAS-STHVLRNVKVPLFAINAFDDPVVDG---G-------- ----ALP--LD---EFVASSHIYTAVTG-GGGHLGWFDGPFFDKTKSKQRW-VLKPV--- -----SEFISAC------------------------------------------------ -------------TRDLSPPDEDPD-------------------SRVDIVAGSRI----- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------GPKGA----------------DVKLGAE----- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------------------ANG NADFKSNIDADVELNADGG----------------------------------------- ---------WEWVVNPKY-------------------------------------KIPGF EK---------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------VGWKVLKEGE------------ ---------------VVEGESDEGEG---------------------------------- ----------------------------------------GLVQGL >gi|6323866|ref|NP_013937.1| 449 residues, 50 /line Putative acyltransferase with similarity to Eeb1p and Eht1p, has a minor role in medium-chain fatty acid ethyl ester biosynthesis; may be involved in lipid metabolism and detoxification; Ymr210wp cerevisiae ---------------------------------------------------------MRL KELLPNFLIVHQEVPE-------------------------------------------- --------------------DPIAFKSTDK------------------------------ ------------------------------------RENENKEIT-----IPELIDTKVP ELADG--------------ATDTLYGLL-VNGHLQTAYGSFRHFDNIYKVQYKRMIIKYP H---GGEGTVDFAVNGRSTKRRKVE-KEYV---------PTSQPVFNGNLKRRYSYYSPD D---PKLNSD--D-AKPMLIILHGLTGGSRESYVRAIVHEITTK-----Y----DFEACV FNARGC-CYSA---ITTPLLYNGGWTNDIRYCVND--------LRK------RFP---N- -RKFYMMGFSLGASIMTNYLGEE------------------S-DR----TKIECAISVSN PFDLYNSAYFINSTPMGSRFYSPALGHNLLRMVRNH----LSTLEENPD----------- -----------------------FKDVIEKHLKKIRT-VRQFDNLLT--------GPM-- -------FGYK-NAEEYYKNAS-SYKRIPGIRTPFIALHAQDDPIVGGD----------- -----LP--ID---QIKSNPYTLLLETS-TGGHVGWFKDR------SGRRW-YAEPL--- -----CRFLKIF------------------------------------------------ -------------HDEITVKGLKP------------------------------------ -------------------------------------DLENVQLPDPN------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ --------------------CEPIATTF-------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ -------------------------------------------RAN >gi|6325162|ref|NP_015230.1| 456 residues, 50 /line Acyl-coenzymeA:ethanol O-acyltransferase responsible for the major part of medium-chain fatty acid ethyl ester biosynthesis during fermentation; possesses short chain esterase activity; may be involved in lipid metabolism and detoxification; Eeb1p cerevisiae ---MFRSGYYPT--------------------------------------------VTPS HWGYNGT-VKHVLGEK-------------------------------------------- --------------------GTKSLAFRDS------------------------------ ----------------------------------------KRQIP-----LHEFVTKHVP TLKDG--------------ANFRLNSLL-FTGYLQTLYLSAGDFSKKFQVFYGREIIKFS D---GGVCTADWVMPEWEQTYSLNAEKASFNEKQFSNDEKATHPKGWPRLHPRTRYLSSE EL--EKCHSK--GYSYPLVVVLHGLAGGSHEPLIRALSEDLSKV---GDG----KFQVVV LNARGC-SRSK---VTTRRIFTALHTGDVREFLNH--------QKA------LFP---Q- -RKIYAVGTSFGAAMLTNYLGEE------------------G-DN----CPLNAAVALSN PWDFVHTWDKLAHDWWSNHIFSRTLTQFLTRTVKVN----MNELQVPEN----------- ---F---EVSHKPTVEKPVF-YTYTRENLEKAEKFTD-ILEFDNLFT--------APS-- -------MGLP-DGLTYYRKAS-SINRLPNIKIPTLIINATDDPVTGE---N-------- ----VIP--YK---QARENPCVLLCETD-LGGHLAYLDN-------ESNSW-LTKQA--- -----AEFLGSF------------------------------------------------ -------------DELV------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ------------------------------------------------------------ ---------------------------------------------L